wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus (video)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" is a Wiggly cartoon video released in November 5th 2009. This is the fourth Christmas video, after Santa's Rockin!. Promo Summary What happens when Dorothy the Dinosaur meets Santa Claus? There's singing, dancing, reindeers and fun! Here's Dorothy's first animated adventure featuring Santa Claus, Washington the Elf, Dorothy the Dinosaur and a host of friends from the North Pole. Washington thinks Santa needs a rest and so uses a computer to sort toys for the children of the world, but things don't go as planned. It takes Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Santa's little helpers to sort things out. So follow these Christmas stars to a land of Yuletide magic as Dorothy the Dinosaur meets Santa Claus. Song List # When Santa Meets Dorothy the Dinosaur # Tell Us A Story, Captain Feathersword # Riding on Santa's Sleigh # Dorothy Through History # Waltz with Me # Toys, Toys, Toys! # Go, Go, Go (When We Push Go) # How I Love Rosy Petals # How I Love Rosy Petals (Rock 'N' Roll) # It's Christmas # Christmas Like It's Always Been # Riding on Santa's Sleigh (Reprise) # Dorothy and Santa's Finale Bonus Live-Action Songs # A Miracle in a Manger (Starring John Paul Young) # Dorothy on Santa's Sleigh (Starring Kasey Chambers and Poppa Bill) Voice Cast * Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus, Harry the Elf, Caveman * Simon Pryce - Santa Claus * Morgan Crowley - Washington the Elf * Mic Conway - Wags the Dog * Paul Field - Harvey the Elf, Isambard Brunel, Thomas Edison * Clare Field - Polly * Ben Osbon - Nephew * Isabelle Osbon - Niece * Madeline Osbon - Niece * Caterina Mete - Drive-In Waitress, Dorothy's Fairies * Kate Alexander - Woman on Television Trivia * This is the second video in cartoon form, the first being Space Dancing. The Wiggles aren't even shown in this video but a Big Red Car toy is shown in "Toys, Toys, Toys!" and a picture of Jeff is shown in Henry's Place. * A black man wears "The Cockroaches" shirt in one scene. * Joey the Crab and Catfish from the Underwater Big Band make cameos in Henry's Place. * The song "It's Christmas" is played where Wags realized it was the wrong CD. A full version of this song is played in the album. * "Groovy, Groovy Wags" is shown in the song credits, but this song wasn't even sung in the video. * The instrumental versions of "The Wonder of Christmas (Through the Eyes of the Child)" and "Wags' Christmas Bone" are played where Henry talks to Santa and Washington on the phone and where Washington realizes that the computer is broken. The instrumental version of "A Miracle of a Manger" is also played where Dorothy and Captain Feathersword are at the North Pole meeting Washington the Elf and in the end credits. * The Shellophone from The Wiggles (TV Series 1) returns in this video. * In "When Santa Meets Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus", there's snow at Dorothy's house in one scene, but in the next scene, there aren't any. * The wrong presents that Wags and Henry got are a Christmas CD and a blue T-shirt with two sleeves thinking that they were a dancing CD and a tartan suit with 8 sleeves. * At one point, Washington says that how 10 children could ask for the same present but Captain Feathersword has 9 as nephews and nieces. Goofs * In the opening scene, a black screen that says Take 10 is shown during the page flip transition. * The rose in Dorothy's hat is pink instead in some scenes such as the picture of her, Santa, Captain and Dorothy are shown again. * In the scene where Wags gets the wrong CD, for one shot, you can see that he has two tails, in different positions. * Captain's pants are black after he presses the reverses button of the broken computer. Album Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2009 Category:Holiday Videos Category:Special DVDs Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday videos